A Year for the Ages
by sundaydrive
Summary: Basic Lily meets James, Lily hates James, James falls for Lily, James trys to get Lily. How will it end? With Harry Potter


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. The characters in this story(excluding my character, Adella) all belong to the lovely JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Do you think she thought about me during the summer? Do you think she's changed? I can't wait to see her, this year might be my last chance to—"

"You know what I think, James?" Sirius interrupted.

"What?"

"I think you should shut up." Sirius folded his arms across his chest. He was sick of hearing James speak about the same girl over and over again. Why couldn't James be more like himself and just move on? It would be easier on everyone.

"Nothing is more comforting than when your friends don't happen to care about your love life...or lack there of." James said sarcastically.

"We cared the first ten times you mentioned her, but bloody hell, it's getting old." Sirius put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "There _are_ plenty of other girls attending this school, in case you didn't notice."

Sirius flashed a smile at a young brunette girl who happened to be passing by. She seemed startled by the fact that Sirius Black was smiling at her, and completely missed the entrance to the train by a long shot. Sirius chuckled, as did a few other people.

James sighed at Sirius' pitiful attempt to make him forget about Lily Evans.

"Lovesick dog, he is. I don't think he'll be giving up on her anytime soon," Remus stated. "We should be getting on the train, though. The conductor seems to be glaring at us."

0 0 0 0 0 0

James sighed as he scanned the train compartments for an empty one. His face lit up the moment he caught a glimpse of a head of fiery red hair through the compartment window.

"Oi! Over here!" He called out to his three friends, who were also searching for compartments.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily has met up with her best friend, Adella Lees, at platform 9 and ¾ a half hour before the train for Hogwarts would actually depart. They had wanted time to load their trunks and other belongings onto the train and still have time to catch up on what they had missed. Lily had nearly missed the train last year due to tardiness, and she didn't want it happening again.

Lily was in a rather good mood, despite not being a morning person. Her mood changed, however, the moment _he _stepped into the compartment, interrupting Lily and Adella's delightful conversation.

"Evans, what a surprise!" He said cheerfully as he walked in and took a seat beside her. She immediately slid away from him. He was followed by the rest of the Marauders, who all seemed to have displeased looks on their faces. Sirius was shaking his head.

"Hey guys!" Adella giggled. She had always found the way Lily and James acted around each other amusing. She thought it was cute too, how if Lily didn't absolutely despise him, they would probably make the cutest couple in Hogwarts.

"Makes me sick..." Sirius mumbled as he took a seat next to Adella. She couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to shoot her an angry glare.

"I think you're jealous. James doesn't pay any attention to you guys when she's around. You're jealous because you can't feel that way about someone." Adella smiled at Sirius' reaction.

"That's bloody ridiculous...Why would I be jealous of _that_? She hates him."

"I think she's in denial." Adella shrugged. Sirius smirked at the thought.

"Hey Lily," Adella yelled across the compartment. She could tell Lily was beginning to get frustrated with James. She had been trying to read a book, while he was engaged in conversation with Remus(rather loudly) about quidditch or something of the like.  
Lily looked up to see who had been calling her name.

"Shouldn't you get going to the Head compartment or something?" Adella asked curiously. Lily nodded and pulled her Head Girl badge out of her pocket and shined it with her sleeve. James looked up and smiled.

"Head girl, eh?" He said as he ruffled his hair with his hand. It was a bad habit of his. Lily scowled. She hated it when he did that.

"Yes," She said as she glared at James. "I am." With that she slid the compartment door open and headed over to where she was supposed to be.

"Guess you should get going, too." Remus said. 

Adella shook her finger at James. "Now now," She said in a motherly tone, "Don't go bothering her. Honestly James, I _know_ you're not Head Boy."

James smirked. "Full of surprises, am I then?" He said as he pulled out a badge from his pocket. The sight of the badge made Adella's eyes widen in surprise.

"_What?_" She asked, bewildered. "How in Merlin's name did you manage _that_?"

"I don't know, just did." James shrugged. " Was rather shocked myself, really."

"Lily isn't going to be happy, you know." 

0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily sat alone in the head's compartment, wondering who the Head Boy could be. She was hoping it wouldn't be someone she couldn't stand, like Malfoy. Lily shrugged. She figured no one could be any worse than Potter. The thought of Potter being Head Boy made Lily chuckle a little. Sure, he might have gotten good marks, but surely they wouldn't pick one of the biggest trouble makers in the school.

Lily smiled as she heard the sound of the compartment door opening. This would be it, this would the be the person she would be spending the majority of the year with.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Lily exclaimed as she finally got a glimpse of his face.

"Er, surprise?" James flashed Lily one of his charming smiles. He was rather happy about the outcome, seeing as being head boy would give him plenty of time to spend with her.

Lily's face turned red with anger. "What is Dumbledore on? This is ridiculous." Lily mumbled angrily.

James took a seat beside her, and couldn't help but smile. She had changed a bit during the summer, but not a lot. She had gotten even better looking than she was before, if that was even possible.

Lily snuck a glance at James. "Ha ha, Potter," She sneered. "This is hilarious to you, isn't it? You had better not try anything stupid this year."

James raised a hand up in defense. "Me? Honestly Evans, what do you think I am? A monster?"

"Pretty close." She shot.

James was a little hurt by her comment, surely he wasn't _that_ bad. Certainly he had been a little harsh to the red head for the past few years, but he didn't think anything of the small pranks he pulled on her. It had all been for her attention. Ever since he had laid eyes on Lily Evans, he knew there was something special about her.

Lily felt a large urge to put her hand on James' shoulder and apologize for what she just said. She didn't _hate_ James Potter, but she didn't quite like him, either.

0 0 0 0 0 0

"—and the password to the prefect's bathroom is er—pineapple soap." Lily informed.

Part of James and Lily's first task as head boy and girl included giving the prefects the usual speech. Lily knew exactly what to say, seeing as she was one of the only prefects to actually pay attention to what the head boy and girl had to say.  
James yawned, which frustrated Lily. She shot him an angry glare.

"Care to add anything?" She asked angrily.

"Actually, yes, I do have something to add," James replied as Lily raised an eyebrow in surprise. "If you're going to do something stupid, bring along an idiot friend of yours so you have someone to blame it on if you're caught. Or better yet, blame Slytherin. They'd probably have done it, anyways."

"James!" Lily shrieked.

"Well, if I didn't tell them now, they would find out the hard way. I'm just trying to save these poor blokes a few days of detention." James grinned.

Lily hid her face with her hand. She didn't want anyone to see how red she was turning.

"All of you...just go tell everyone to get dressed. We're almost at Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so that was the first chapter to my first fan fiction. Well, it isn't exactly my first. I had written a lot a few years ago, and I just missed doing it. Thanks a lot to Carlee who helped a bunch on this chapter. She gave me the neat ideas of pineapple soap and blaming things on Slytherin. Reviews are greatly appreciated, along with suggestions for the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon!

**EDIT:** I finally got a hang of how to space things out, so I fixed the format so that it's easier to read. Thanks for all the suggestions on doing this. Also, chapter 2 should be up soon, so don't fret!

* * *


End file.
